


A Slice of Love

by Selenic



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gift Fic, Happy, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: Minhyuk has a birthday wish, and it involves Myungjun :)
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Slice of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Nagi! ^_^ I haven't written MJ/Rocky much but I did my best just for you :) I hope you have a wonderful day my friend, ♥! ^_^
> 
> This is just a short happy fic, inspired by birthdays and love :) Unbetad, all mistakes are mine.

A Slice of Love

"Here. Eat."

A plate with a slice of cake was set down on the side table next to Myungjun, the last, safeguarded remains of the cake they'd bought for Minhyuk for his birthday.

"I can't, I'm on a diet," Myungjun replied without even looking up from his notebook. He'd been sitting on the living room couch doodling and sketching, hoping to keep his mind away from being hungry long enough to start feeling sleepy. It wasn't helping though, and it was already almost midnight. His stomach growled. Glancing at the cake, it did look temptingly delicious, as it should, since Myungjun had helped pick the flavours. He'd been happy to see Minhyuk enjoy it.

"But you didn't have any earlier either," Minhyuk said, faking dejection and pouting cutely when Myungjun peered over the notebook. "I wanted to share it with you."

"Nope, not falling for that look," Myungjun said, trying to appear firm, but an uncontrollable giggle gave him away. Minhyuk didn't act cutely often enough in Myungjun's opinion—then again, in his opinion no-one was as adorable as Minhyuk. But Myungjun refused to falter, hiding deeper behind the notebook. Still, he couldn't help but take a peek at his cute Minhyuk from the side.

Seeing that, Minhyuk smiled sneakily, then rummaged through his pocket and brought out a single cake candle, and a lighter, presenting both to Myungjun with dramatic action poses and wooshing sound effects. Myungjun tried to stifle a laugh and failed, and Minhyuk smiled even wider.

Then, very gracefully, Minhyuk placed the candle on the cake slice and lit it, before kneeling down next to the side table. He gave Myungjun a wink as he put the lighter away, then closed his eyes, put his hands together, and blew out the flame.

"My wish for this birthday, is for Myungjun to eat this peace of cake," he declared solemnly, but the corner of his mouth was twitching.

"Ya!" Myungjun shouted, hardly angry but acting just for the sake of fun, and slammed his pen and notebook down on the floor. "It's not fair, using your birthday powers on me! Don't make me go full hyung on you!"

Minhyuk just picked up the plate, bringing it right under Minhyuk's nose.

"Yes, I am abusing the powers bestowed upon me today," he intoned, waving the cake back and forth, making the wonderful scent waft towards Myungjun. "You shall eat, or you shall face my wrath!" From his other pocket, he fished out a fork, and with a grin offered it to Myungjun.

"Minhyuk, I really can't," Myungjun groaned, and tried to push the offerings away. "I need to lose some weight."

"What you need," Minhyuk said, sighing as he reluctantly put the cake and fork on the side table, and took Myungjun's hands into his own, looking deep into his eyes. "Is just to be healthy, and happy. Because you know you're perfect to me as you are." Then he crawled a bit closer on his knees, and climbed up on Myungjun's lap, pulling their hands up over Myungjun's head and pressing them against the wall. He met no resistance. After all, if anything could distract Myungjun from his hunger for food, it was his hunger for Minhyuk.

"But if it'll make you feel better," Minhyuk said, soft, low, gently seducing Myungjun with his beautiful voice like only he could, "I can help you with a special exercise tonight to burn off the calories." He leaned down, and was just about to kiss Myungjun when a tall sleepy figure wandered into the living room, and stopped.

They both turned to look, and found a very tired looking Sanha, dressed for sleep and dragging around a pillow, a blanket, and his phone. He gave them a long stare.

"You can have the room, I'm sleeping with Bin and Jinjin tonight. Again," he stated bluntly, before he continued to trudge along toward his destination. "Aaaah, we need a bigger dorm, I can't take much more of this!" he groaned loudly on the way.

Myungjun and Minhyuk burst out laughing, their bodies shaking until they both tumbled down on the couch side by side.

"Our poor, suffering maknae is right though," Myungjun said after Sanha had gone and he got his breath back. "And I can't take much more of this either, give me the damn cake!" he exclaimed, extending a hand toward the plate and giving Minhyuk a demanding look that was supposed to say 'feed me' but probably came out closer to something entirely different—because instead of a mouthful of delicious cake, Myungjun got a deliciously passionate, Minhyuk flavoured kiss. Myungjun would choose that over cake anytime, so he didn't have complaints.

When Minhyuk pulled back, his eyes were shining, his cheeks were flushed, and his mouth looked too tasty to pass up. He licked his lips, and chuckled: "Happy Birthday to me." Even his husky voice sounded simply delectable.

"Okay, you first, cake later," Myungjun huffed out, and dove in for seconds.

~~~ End ~~~


End file.
